


Heat

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Summer, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2007, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Heat

Heat where the sun stays high in the sky long as it wants, where even the pools are abandoned because people have been told not to go outside, where water is swallowed by the gallon and people just lay prone, wishing for an end to their misery one way or another because it's so freaking sweltering- that's bad heat.

Heat where the faintest touch of sweat is escaping from your pores, as even as you're lying in a tub half-full of cold water, where your lover is lying atop you and you can feel everything from the sweat of his exertion to his lips on your face, where the dizzying sensation inside you escalates with every passing moment and you don't want it to stop, _no never please more harder yes oh my god oh don't stop-_ that's very good heat indeed.

Patrick doesn't need the lights on in the bathroom to know Joe is all around him, not taking him with the sweet and friendly devotion reserved for cooler weather, but the animal-like ferocity that comes out to play with the rising temperature. Joe's movements are so fierce the water splashes up to their shoulders and faces, even going over the side of the tub sometimes, not that either of them notice, too lost in their "cooling off" ritual and cries of excitement.

Patrick laces his fingers in Joe's wild hair, and he hears a sigh. Joe eagerly laps up the sweat on Patrick's face, and he hears a whimper. Their hips desperately press against each other's, two bodies battling for dominance, and they both hear moans. Even in cool water, their personal heat is exhilarating- _so good so hot oh yes don't stop I love what you do to me right there please more please-_

One more shock of pleasure hits them like an Arizona heat wave, but it doesn't feel like bad heat, oh no, not at all.


End file.
